Not deserving of love
by Enoona
Summary: Constantly being rejected by Misaki, all Takumi wanted was was to feel how it is like to be loved by someone. But was it that difficult to get Misaki to fall in love with him...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Any similarities between other stories are not done on purpose, I just wanted to write a story in my own point of view.

* * *

"Hmm..U-Us.." Misaki tried to push takumi away, but there were fluttering butterflies in her stomach and her knees were making her weak with the way Takumi was kissing her.

" U-usuii stop it.." Takumi sucked lightly on her lips. He briefly pulled away, looking at the girl infront of him, face flushed. "Give in to me already my Misaki, admit that you really like this, don't you ? " He gave his infamous smirk and went down to attacked her lips.

Pinned on the wall in the student council room, Misaki was heaving heavily, her mind clouded with thoughts and feelings she didn't understand. Her body was enjoying but her mind was trying to reject.

" U-usui stop it please.." She manage to say when he broke the kiss to take a breathe. "You pervert space alien! Stop harassing me..."

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this Misa chan..?" Takumi played along.

Misaki blushed even harder but being the stubborn head student leader, she retort " No! Not at all pervert! I hate it! Go away Usui!" Takumi was quite taken aback. Hate was a strong word that Misaki rarely used. And given this chance, flustered Misaki used all her might to pushed him away, leaving Takumi stumbling back in shock. He swiftly dropped his arms that was gently holding on to her, eyes showing a hint of rejection and hurt. But being Takumi, he quickly put his usual mask back on.

"Misaki...do you really hate it that much? Or hate me that much...?" Takumi's tone was a little playful but little did she knew he actually meant it. Still embarrassed and heart still beating frantically, Misaki's answer did not surprise Takumi but he was hoping for the best.

"Y-yess I hate it! I hate you! Don't ever do it again U-sui. " Takumi dropped his hands to his sides and turned away from her, " I am sorry Misaki... It was my mistake." He quickly turned to pick his bag, with his back turn against her, he said "please get home early and safe..good night.."

With a heavy heart he walked out of the room, leaving a confused Misaki_. 'Was I too harsh on him...? No, it can't be! He was the one being a pervert! Stupid pervert alien! '_ But for the rest of the night she couldn't forget the sadness she saw in his eyes.

Takumi collapsed on the sofa, too tired to bother to on the lights. He had his hands pressed against his forehead trying to ease the growing pain, even lying down was giving him a headache. He wonder if it was all physical or mental weariness.

"Misaki..." He whispered as his mind was clouded with thoughts of only one person. _'I guess she really hates me now. It was my mistake, my mistake to think that she will grow feelings for me...'_ Takumi sigh.

He constantly told himself, that the next day he met her, she would finally let down her guard against him, that she would finally not flinch at any of his gentle touches. He understood that maybe she was just shy but...Takumi wanted more and no matter how hard he tried it's seems almost like all he got back was rejection.

His hands move to cutch on his left chest, the pain dwelling was getting harder for him to contain. He was getting tired of constantly trying to get his Misaki to fall in love with him. _'His misaki...'_ He chuckled bitterly, she was never his to begin with. Moreover, with his grandfather constantly pressuring him to come back to the company after his school, everything was taking a toll on him. Pervert outer space alien is still a human after all. His heart squeeze a little and this dull ache was felt throughout his body.

Takumi coughed a little, maybe he really wasn't feeling well.

_'Sometimes I wonder where did I ever get all this love in me from...?'_ Caring for someone was something he wasn't used to. Being brought up in a family like his, all Takumi felt in his childhood was cold and emptiness. But after meeting Misaki, he knew he felt something in him that he had never felt before. And all he wanted to do was to keep this warmth beside him, to always make her smile because her smile was his happiness.

_'I guess after all I don't deserve any love...' _He gave a bitter smile. Takumi coughed again, _'maybe...I should give up...'_ And with that last thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Anyways Hi guys, i'm new here, please do give your reviews and comments! All criticism are accepted :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Any similarities between other stories are not done on purpose, I just wanted to write a story in my own point of view.

Notes: Most of this story would be in the perspective of Takumi because I realized there isn't much story based on his point of view. Anyways, I really thank you guys for your precious reviews, each and every one of them are greatly appreciate. So here goes chapter 2 …

* * *

Waking up to a spitting headache worse than before, Takumi pinched his temple. Placing a hand on his burning forehead, he concluded that he is officially sick_. _

_'Its probably a good time to escape from...'_ The thought of his favorite left his heart aching.

Whizzing while getting up from the couch, Takumi managed to dragged himself to the kitchen. He was feeling too dizzy to be making himself any food, so he leaned against the edge of the kitchen top, and took out his pathetic supply of medicine from the cupboard.

He swiftly popped a pill, cringing at the bitterness of it. _'At least it isn't as bitter how he was feeling...'_He gave a bittersweet smile to himself.

Feeling like shit, he somehow managed to lie back on the couch, _'I guess I will be missing out on school today… Wonder if Misaki would worry about me?'_ Takumi cursed immediately after that thought, _'shit, stop thinking about her already.'_ And his heavy eyelids made him close his eyes as he slowly drift into slumber with a heavy heart.

Everyone was uptight when walking past Misaki at the school's front gate, afraid that she will start screaming at them for any inappropriate attire or anything else to offend the demon president. But today, rather than doing her job, Misaki was more absorbed in looking out for a certain blonde.

She checked her watch to see the time again and curse, _'Where are you pervert alien!'_ Sensing her growing demon aura, the remaining students took bigger strides into the school.

She mentally slapped herself, _'Why am I waiting for you anyway! You stupid alien!'_ She thought as she stomped to her way back to homeroom, with everyone trying their best to avoid her.

When school ended, Misaki was starting to get worried _'Was I too harsh on him...?'_

'_B-But he deserve it! For always touching me!' _She gave herself the excuse as she barged her way into the empty club room, the door closing loudly behind her. She sighed as she settled down to start her work. There were many things to be completed and many forms to be filled in regards to the up-coming school festival. And what made her even more angry was that many people, or boys for a matter of fact, giving her troubles.

'_Stupid baka Usui! Boys are absolutely useless!'_

From time to time while Misaki was organizing the details for the event, she would unconsciously glance around the room to spot for someone. And every time she looked up, even knowing that what she will face is just an empty space, she can't help but to feel a little sad inside…

'_What am I doing! Isn't this what I wanted and what I was used to before. The silence and peace I wanted…'_

* * *

When Takumi appeared in school 3 days later, and though his hair was messy as hell and his face still pale from the sickness, Misaki couldn't agree more that her pervert alien was still as stunning. _'No no..what are you thinking baka Misaki!' _

'_But why does he look so pale. Was he really sick for the past few days..?' _

Their gaze briefly met when Takumi was walking into the school. Misaki wanted to call out for him, but even before she could speak, Takumi quickly adverted his eyes and picked up the pace.

Hurt flashed pass her eyes, but before she had time to think about what just happened, the school bell rang indicating that it was time for classes to start.

Takumi thought his plan was perfect and that after careful calculation, he wouldn't have to meet her at the school gate. _'She shouldn't be staying here until this late!'_

Although his head was complaining, his heart couldn't help but fill with a sense of belonging and warmth to see her. He also didn't help but to notice the dark eye circles underneath her eyes.

_'Did you overwork yourself again Misaki...? Just because I'm not here to remind you not to...'_

'_Stop thinking about her and start concentrating on class Takumi Usui!'_ And though he knows he could never stop doing so, all he could do was to hold on to the ache and walk into the classroom. At least they didn't share the same home room, or else he thinks he would go crazy at the constant sight of her.

The lunch hour bell rang and the tired Takumi did not want to hang around in this noisy classroom. He coughed slightly, annoyed that this persistent cough wasn't going away even after 3 days. As he was heading for the rooftop, he couldn't help but feel very depressed. Today for the first time in days, he isn't going find Misaki. _'Might as well take nap there…'_

On the other hand, Misaki was lingering around the classroom, not planning to eat that take out box yet. She was waiting for the presence of someone…

'_What are you doing Misaki! What are you expecting!' _She sat down on her chair angrily and started opening the box.

Stopping her actions suddenly, she thought, _'But…what is he doing? Is he ignoring me…? Should I ask him if he is alright…?' _

'_No! Why should you bother Misaki!?'_

'_But…he doesn't look so well.'_

'_Nonono, it is none of your business!' _

And there was her usual mental fights, the ones that made Takumi the most frustrated. Takumi knew her like an open book, and although he knows that she cares about him, he wanted her to come to him through her own free will. He was tired of having to always to make the first move.

He wanted Misaki to prove him wrong. He wanted so desperate for her to approach him willing. _'To hold her in my arms again…'_ He sighed, he was making things difficult for himself but he needed that reassurance...

* * *

"H-Hey Takumi, can I talk to you please. "

And how Misaki landed herself in this situation she didn't know. She didn't know why she was this anxious, but here she was anyway, standing by Takumi in the empty homeroom.

'_Why are you such a coward Misaki! Its just asking him if he was feeling alright!'_ She curled her hand into a tight fist_. 'Go for it Misaki! You are the president of Sekai High and you are afraid of nothing!'_

Misaki fumbled with her own fingers nervously, searching for her voice.

"Misaki... If you have nothing to say to me, then I'm going." Takumi sighed inward, what was he expecting…

"N-No U…usui…Don't go yet." '_Why do I feel so nervous with anything to do with this pervert outer space alien!_'

" I-I..I just wanted to ask if you are feeling alright because you look pale, and you didn't come to school for three days, and you didn't even come to find me in school or at the café, I can't help but to worry if everything is alright, did you have a fever…? Or did you have a flu? Or did yo…"

"Misaki!" Takumi had to stopped her from her rambling.

"Take a breathe!" And Takumi knew the blush on her face was not just from the lack of oxygen. Takumi missed this, he had to admit he really love this blushing Misaki.

"Seems like you miss me huh, Kaichou." And there was his infamous smirk that Misaki couldn't admit she miss so much.

Face red as an apple she retort, "What are you saying you pervert alien…!? W-who missed y-you!" And it hits him hard in the chest, there she goes again, Takumi sighed and coughed slightly. It seems like some things will never change.

'_Why wont she ever speak from her heart! Or does she even know…' _"Misaki… Can I ask you a question…?"

"Do you love me?" There was a long pregnant silence.

"L-l-lov..e..?" Misaki whispered.

Takumi slapped himself mentally. He knew was going overboard with the question, he knew Misaki wasn't ready for this, but he was desperate and he wanted her to admit it!

"If you don't love me then why do you care about me?"

" I-I..d-don't k-know."

Takumi could tell that Misaki was very shocked at his question. And although deep down he already expected an answer like that, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He clenched his fist, very angry at himself _'I asked for it, didn't I. But there is still one thing I need to say…' _

"I love you Misaki."

"I'm sorry I had to push it upon you, I knew you were not ready. yet I-I...wanted so desperate for you to understand it." He wonder why his hands were shaking,

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

_And it ends on an abrupt note hahaa but do look forward to the next chapter :) K__eep the comments and criticism coming in! _


End file.
